


Sleepover

by Schuyler



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kid Fic, M/M, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-08
Updated: 2007-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuyler/pseuds/Schuyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamia died in May, so in two months it would be three years. Xavier was born in March, so today he was turning six.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

Jamia died in May, so in two months it would be three years.

Xavier was born in March, so today he was turning six. He'd had a party, which was fun, but now Daddy was feeling sad again, so Xavier was holding him tight. "We're gonna move," Frank said. Ray just nodded. "I think maybe I need to get out of this town." Frank had been poking around the tri-state area, trying to figure out where they could go. He wanted a small community with friendly people where his neighbors wouldn't constantly try to set him up with their sisters.

He chose Fire Island.

 

 

 

Bob Bryar seemed like a pretty trustworthy guy. He was upfront about the fact that the two-bedroom house needed some work. Frank was looking forward to a task to occupy his hands. The neighborhood was traditionally gay, but everyone seemed pretty nice. They moved in the beginning of June. Greta, who lived next door, came by with a bundt cake after the movers had left. Frank smiled. "I haven't seen one of these in a while."

Greta shrugged. "It was the sort of skill that came in handy before my divorce." Xavier came up to say hi and offered his hand for her to shake. She shook it very seriously. All of their stuff was still in boxes, but Frank managed to make Greta a cup of coffee. She sat at the kitchen table with him while he watched Xavier go back to his trucks. "Divorced too?" she asked, softly, and he shook his head.

"My wife passed away." He'd stopped wearing the ring a year after. He was tired of having to tell people.

"I'm sorry," Greta said, lying her hand over his, and he nodded his thanks. It felt quieter out here already. Greta wasn't prying, and she wasn't making "helpful" suggestions. She just sipped her coffee and told him about the neighborhood, how the house's previous owner was the sort of gay man that was really not up to home improvement and had moved two blocks away into something smaller. She told him to ask her for anything, even if he just wanted someone to watch Xavier for the afternoon.

She kissed his cheek and Xavier's forehead when she left and Xavier smiled brightly. "I like her!" Frank laughed and scooped Xavier up. He liked almost everybody.

 

 

The first day that everything was unpacked, it was a Monday. Frank and Xavier went around inspecting everything, looking for things that needed fixing. Xavier's room didn't need any work. The walls were painted a soft blue and you could see all the way to the water from his window and Frank had helped him get his furniture set up just right. Frank's room would need a new coat of paint after he ripped off the horrid eggplant-colored paisley wallpaper, and there was a leak in the bathroom. The front door didn't hang quite right and the kitchen tile needed replacing and the laundry room needed to be ripped out and replaced. Frank felt really good about the list. They went grocery shopping afterwards. Xavier held onto Frank's pocket the whole time and looked at everything with wide eyes. He already liked this town better because Daddy was smiling again.

Tuesday wasn't great. Frank felt awful. He played with Xavier for a while after breakfast, then they watched TV. The only time they left the house was to get the mail.

Wednesday, Frank had made breakfast and then not done much. "Daddy," Xavier said. He'd been sitting on the sofa with Frank, reading. "Can we go outside?"

Frank gave him a sad face (he hated disappointing Xavier). "Yeah, X. Why don't you get your shoes on and go out there and I'll be out in a few minutes?" The reason he'd picked this neighborhood was because it was safe enough to let Xavier play on his own, but Frank moved to the loveseat under the front window, just in case.

Forty minutes later, Maja's truck pulled into her driveway next door. She looked across the hood at Xavier, playing with his trucks. He was making dump truck noises with his mouth. "Hey," she said, crouching in front of him. "I'm Maja. You must be Xavier."

He nodded and reached his hand out to shake with hers. "Hi, Maja. Greta says you're a fireman!"

Maja smiled and shook his hand. "I am. And you've got a good strong grip. I like that." Xavier smiled. "Where's your dad?" she asked, and Xavier pointed at the window. "Oh," she said. The whole block was already talking about Frank. "Well, you look like you need a playmate. Do you want to teach me about your trucks?" Xavier nodded and Maja sat down with him.

 

 

Xavier told Frank about this the next day when they were going outside to play. "Maja's cool," he said. "Can she come play with us?"

"Sure," Frank said, smiling. "If she's home."

"Her truck's here!" Xavier said, then ran over to Maja's front door. He knocked, and Frank watched while he waited patiently. When Greta opened the door, he smiled. "Hi! Can Maja come and play with us?"

Greta laughed. "I think so. Let me go find her."

Frank had intended to show Xavier the basics of hopscotch, but Xavier and Maja started drawing their own city on the driveway with the chalk. Greta was working on the sky. Frank was doing Xavier's lettering. "Hey," Frank asked Greta. "The guy who lived in my house before. Can you tell me where he is now? We're still getting some of his mail."

"Gerard?" she said, making a cloud that looked like a kitten. "He lives two blocks up on Martin. Number one."

Frank finished making the grocery store sign he had been working on. "Could you guys watch X for me for a minute while I run up there?"

Greta smiled and waved him off. "Maja's going to be here a while anyway."

Frank smiled and dashed back into the house for the stack of mail he'd collected. The blocks were short and the streets were quiet and this is what Frank had wanted, someplace quiet where he could raise Xavier. The houses were smaller on Martin, old summer cottages, but they all matched. Gerard's was painted seafoam green. Frank rang the doorbell and waited.

Lots of people share the same name. There are only so many names to go around. There are probably lots of Francis Ieros. So it didn't occur to Frank that Gerard Way would be *the* Gerard Way, the lead singer of one of Frank's favorite bands of all time. And he looked really good when he opened the door, healthy and smiling. "Hi," Frank said. "Um, I moved into your old place? And I brought your mail." He knew he sounded like an idiot.

Gerard just kept smiling. "Frank! Greta told me about you. It's good to finally meet you." He shook Frank's hand and took the mail. "Thanks a lot for this! I would have spaced on it." Frank just stared for another few seconds. "Do you want to come in?"

Frank shook his head. "Gotta get back. Greta's keeping an eye on my kid, so..."

"Oh, cool," Gerard said. "Maybe I'll come by and say hi sometime." Frank just nodded and said goodbye and headed back around the corner. That whole thing was a blur.

 

 

Gerard actually did come by and say hi. He popped in on Friday afternoon. He was wearing his sunglasses and smiling huge when Frank opened the door. He looked about 14. "Hey. If you're not busy, can I take you two to lunch?"

Frank shrugged in place of stammering and being an idiot. He invited Gerard in while he rounded up X and X's sneakers. Gerard looked around. Not much had been done, though the mud room was full of bags from Home Depot. "Hi," Xavier said, running up behind Gerard. Gerard turned and smiled down at him. "I'm Xavier." Xavier stuck his hand out.

"Hey, Xavier. I'm Gerard." He bent to shake Xavier's hand. "You feel like going to lunch with me and your dad?" Xavier nodded hard, jet black hair falling into his eyes. "Okay," Gerard said. Xavier took Gerard's hand and walked with him to the front door. Frank held the door open and smiled as they went past. Ray would be so jealous of X right now.

Gerard led them to a cafe on the edge of the little town's main drag. They made small talk. Gerard told Frank about how he'd decided, when his band split up, that he wanted some quiet time to himself. Frank told Gerard about his plans for the house. Xavier ate a grilled cheese sandwich and managed to not get apple juice on himself. Gerard insisted on paying. "I pulled you out of your house unannounced. It's on me. Next time, we'll go dutch, okay?" Frank smiled and ducked his head.

 

 

In order for them to go dutch, they would need to eat lunch again. Gerard called on Sunday, but Frank said they were busy. On Tuesday, he just didn't pick up. On Wednesday and Thursday, when Gerard came to the door, Frank said that he wasn't feeling well.

Gerard still sounded really depressed when he called Greta Thursday afternoon. "He's just cool, y'know?" he said. "And he doesn't like me, which means I fucked up." Greta had known Gerard for years, and in that time had become really protective of him. Her big worry was that he would cocoon away again, like when he was living in his mom's basement, convinced that he was repulsive. And the thought that Frank was doing that to Gerard pissed her the fuck off.

The problem, in Frank's head, was the same one as always. He'd had a really good time with Gerard. It was cool to have friends again, people he could talk to and have fun with. He and Gerard were geeks about the same kinds of things and Gerard was really hot and Frank had barely gotten into the house before the guilt set in again, deep and painful. He'd been with Jamia since he was 15, and he was just going to let her go this easily? Go back to having fun and laughing while she's still warm in the ground? Just thinking about sleeping with someone else was an insult to her.

Greta didn't seem to think this was a problem. Greta was staring at him like he was crazy. She'd turned up at 7pm with a plate of brownies and a terse, "Are you actually sick, or do you just dislike Gerard?" Now he was trying to explain this to her, why he couldn't hang out with Gerard. She hadn't really asked for an explanation, but he felt like he owed it to her. She'd been so nice since they'd moved in, and Frank had responded by rejecting her best friend. She paused halfway through her brownie and stared.

"What?" he said.

Greta made a face. "Frank. She loved you a lot. And it is a tragedy that she passed on, but she wouldn't want you to seal yourself in here and wait for your own death." Frank exhaled, scrubbing at his cheek. "It's been three years," Greta said, her voice soft and one hand on Frank's arm. "You can see new people."

 

 

Frank was quiet the rest of the night. He thought about what she said. He didn't much feel like being alone. "Wanna sleep over?" he asked Xavier while they were getting X's pajamas on.

"Sure!" Xavier said. He pulled on his shirt and ran down the hall to Frank's room.

They'd done this a lot right after Jamia died. After a while, Xavier had started to be embarrassed about crying at night and he started refusing Frank's comfort. "Come on," Frank had always said. "We'll have a sleepover."

This night, Xavier climbed into Frank's bed. It was almost as tall as he was, but Frank had put down a little plastic stool for him to step on. Frank pulled off his shirt and turned off the lights. Xavier was yawning when Frank got into the bed. "I'm sleepy," he said.

Frank smiled and tugged him close. "Luckily, it's time for sleeping."

"Yay," Xavier said softly, snuggling against Frank's side. He was out in minutes, but Frank stayed up for a little while, just holding on.

 

 

Frank was washing dishes the next morning when Gerard knocked on his door. He dried his hands before he opened it, and somehow Gerard was still smiling. "Hey," Frank said.

"Hey!" Gerard said. "Wanna go grab some lunch?" Frank just stood there for a minute, looking at him, and Gerard's smile didn't waver. "I'm just going to keep asking until you say yes."

Frank sighed. "I was going to get that hideous wallpaper out of the master bedroom. Do you want to help?"

Gerard's grin got even wider and he came inside the house.

 

 

"I was just learning to love this stuff," Gerard said. He was standing on a step-ladder, pulling off strips of wallpaper.

"Yeah," Frank said. "That's why you moved." Gerard grinned. They'd opened the windows so that the dust didn't kill them and broken out the drop cloths. X was in his room, drawing. They'd been at it for an hour, talking about the town and Jersey and stuff, when Frank's brain caught up and pointed out that he was hanging out with _Gerard Way_ , who could be off doing rockstar things, but instead was cooped up in the house with Frank on a lovely summer day. He turned and watched Gerard hum as he peeled off a long strip. "Hey," Frank said, softer. "Thanks. For the help."

Gerard smiled (he was all kinds of adorable when he smiled). "You're a friend," Gerard said. "Least I can do."

The sun started to set before they finished the job. When they were cleaning up, Xavier came back in from playing with Maja. "Are you still working?" he asked.

"Nope," Frank said, picking him up. "We're all done."

X looked at the walls, puzzled. "It looks bad!"

Frank laughed (Gerard liked Frank's laugh) and bounced Xavier. "We're done with the destruction part. Now we get to put something new on the wall. Remember the paint we picked out?"

Xavier nodded hard. "It was blue like in my room!"

"Yup," Frank said, kissing his forehead.

Gerard watched them, smiling. "I should probably get home."

Xavier protested, clearly unhappy with the idea, and Frank tilted him away from Gerard. "Sure you don't want to stay for dinner?"

Gerard shook his head. "It's cool. I'll see you guys tomorrow." He hugged Frank, because he was a hugger, and kissed the top of Xavier's forehead on his way out. Frank wasn't really sure Gerard would come back. They'd spent the whole day doing the labor that Gerard had moved to avoid.

 

 

Greta poured Gerard a fresh cup of coffee. She felt like she did way more hostessing being married to a firefighter out here than she ever did married to an investor in New York. "He's finally letting you in?" she asked, sitting down with him.

Gerard nodded. "Possibly because I'm free labor. We've already repainted the master bedroom and fixed that weird leak in the downstairs bathroom."

Greta twisted her sandwich cookie apart. "I don't think he's letting you come over every day for the free labor."

Gerard made a face that he feared was hopeful at that, and then fell silent, looking into his cup. She dipped her cookies in her coffee and looked out the window. The fourth grade at Woodhull Elementary had made red birdhouses for each of the town's firefighters as a thank you gift after they'd visited the firehouse. Maja had actually hung hers in a tree, and Greta liked to watch to see if any birds were visiting. "What's up with him?" Gerard finally asked, soft.

Greta twisted her mouth. "I think he's not hurting anymore, and he feels guilty about that. I think he could use a friend."

Gerard mumbled into his raised cup. "I am going to make a shitty friend."

"Why would you say that?" Greta says, grabbing another cookie.

"He's hot," Gerard said, quiet, like confession. "Like, really fucking hot, and he fucking told me he was bi and I almost fell off the goddamned ladder." Greta laughed, hand over her mouth. "He's like walking temptation!"

She tried really hard to stop laughing at him, laying her hand on his. "It's okay if you have a crush, Gerard." He snatched his hand back and Greta giggled again.

 

 

Gerard kept turning up around lunch time and at least Frank would feed him before setting him to work. He had sold this stupid house that he adored just because he knew that he would let it fall apart. And now Frank was replacing the gutters. Gerard held the ladder and had inappropriate houseboy thoughts. He also entertained these thoughts the next day, when they were replacing grout and two days after that, when the windows were getting weatherstripped. After two full weeks of this, Gerard needed a break.

He came armed with a picnic basket and a blanket. "No work. I demand a day off. We're going to the beach." Frank made a sort of confused face. He had plans to peel up linoleum. "X!" Gerard called into the house. "We're going to the beach!"

"Okay, that was low," Frank said as Xavier ran around upstairs cheering and jumping. Gerard smiled and shrugged. "Might as well come in."

It took Frank half an hour to collect Xavier's beach stuff and change into shorts and cover Xavier in sunscreen. They chatted about random stuff on their way down to the beach, trying to keep Xavier from running too fast in front of them. Gerard had packed a blanket and everything, so they set up shop while Xavier ran down to the water. Frank took off his shirt and for some reason, Gerard hadn't been expecting that. But he was clearly just as gorgeous naked as clothed. Gerard tried not to stare while Frank laid down and propped himself on his elbows.

"That was low," Frank said when they laid down on the blanket. He smiled, so Gerard smiled. They turned back to watch X look for seashells at the tideline. "Thanks," Frank said. His voice was soft and the word felt heavy, meaningful. Gerard didn't know what to say, and Frank filled in the silence. "Me and X, we haven't been to the beach in a long time." Gerard nodded. Frank paused and X patiently waited for two waves to come in to wash off a pink shell. "I didn't ... I haven't gotten out a lot or hung out a lot since Jamia died."

"And you're feeling okay?" Gerard asked, hesitant. "I'm not being a total pest?"

Frank laughed softly and shook his head. "No, no. Not at all. I was ready, I think." He looked up at Gerard. "I like hanging out with you anyway."

Gerard giggled. "Oh, yeah? It's not killing your appreciation for my band when I spill paint in your tub and don't get your Punisher jokes?"

Frank's laugh then was the best thing that had happened to Gerard all day.

 

 

Xavier was yawning by the time they got home. He gave Gerard an extra big hug goodbye and then put his bucket of shells in the mudroom while Frank hugged Gerard goodbye. His eyes were almost closed by the time he dragged himself back to the living room. "Come on, buddy," Frank said and he picked Xavier up off the floor. They napped together, Xavier sprawled over his dad's chest in the freshly painted master bedroom. He really liked it here.

 

 

"I'd feel like the lowest guy on the island," Gerard said. Greta emptied the wine bottle into her glass.

"You shouldn't," she said. "He likes you. You adore him."

Gerard shifted nervously. "His wife died."

Maja turned to look at him, her cheek pillowed against Greta's thigh. "He's not grieving," Maja said. "He's done." The soft tone of her voice made Gerard believe that she knew what she was talking about. They sat in silence for a little while, Gerard rolling his glass between his palms. "So you have a crush?" Maja said, smiling.

He looked up at her, wistful. "Maj, this feels like way more than a crush."

 

 

"So," Gerard said after X was down for his nap. "I was wondering if you might want to go out to dinner with me. Like a date." Gerard was trying not to look terrified. Frank looked stunned. Gerard shifted nervously, pushing his coffee cup a few inches. He hoped he wasn't sweating. He couldn't look up, see the horror in Frank's eyes. He started trying to figure out how to escape.

"Um, how about I get back to you?" Frank said.

Gerard nodded awkwardly and stumbled to his feet. "Yeah. Okay." That's cool. I'll talk to you later then." Gerard felt like a complete jackass as he rushed outside. He left Maja a bitchy voicemail on the walk home.

Gerard felt like he'd made a huge mistake, absolutely trashing a really great friendship, but he still couldn't stop himself from thinking about Frank when he wrapped a soap-slick hand around his dick in the shower that night. He thought about Frank's smile and the sounds he would make when Gerard fucked him. He was thinking of the way Frank might bite his lip during sex when he came, whimpering, all over the wall.

 

 

The thing is, Gerard had always preferred living alone. He had liked living in his parents' basement because it felt like having his own place. As soon as he had had a little cash, he'd gotten a studio in Jersey City. He had never even considered living with Mikey. But now, he walked around his little house and thought about having Frank and Xavier there. Frank making tea in the morning, Xavier climbing up into his chair and chattering about the dream he had. drinking from his juice glass with two hands. It made Gerard smile when he was sitting at the table alone. It made him start buying orange juice, just in case.

 

 

X woke up with a sore throat, but cheery. Frank helped him take apart his Lego castle and bought some cough syrup popsicles when they went to the bank. X was exhausted by the time they got back and napped an hour longer than usual. When he woke, he was damp with sweat and miserable. Frank gave him a bath and some soup, then cuddled up with him on the couch. They got twenty minutes into Cars before Xavier threw up. Frank ditched his own shirt, then got Xavier cleaned up. When they were done, Xavier shook his head, refusing to leave the bathroom, and climbed into Frank's lap on the floor. "I don't feel well," he said, soft and sad.

Frank's heart clenched. "I know, buddy. We'll get you better again." Xavier nodded, frowning, then got up and went to the toilet to throw up again.

The third time, it was bright green, all bile, and it had only been an hour and a half since dinner. Frank called their pediatrician at home. "There's been a particularly nasty bug going around," Dr. Kennerty said, and he didn't sound worried, which made Frank feel better, even though X was feverish and pale in his lap. "It'll work it's way out of his system in a day or so, but you've got to keep him hydrated until then. I'm gonna call in an anti-nausea prescription for you, okay?"

Frank said his thanks and hung up, then held X close for a little while longer. X was sniffling and his breath was hitching, like he was trying not to cry. "It's gonna be fine, okay? You're going to get better." X kept his cheek pressed against Frank's chest, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Okay?" Frank asked again, and X looked up and nodded.

That's when he realized that he couldn't go to the store. Xavier couldn't make it twenty minutes without heaving; there was no way they were going to get to the pharmacy and back. He fished his phone back out of his pocket. Maja and Greta were in New York for the weekend, so Frank had to call Gerard.

"Oh God, of course!" Gerard said. He sounded just as panicked as Frank had felt, and that made Frank feel better. He was at the door in an hour, after Frank had gotten Xavier into his pajamas and into bed. He was carrying the prescription syrup, and also a bag full of impulse purchases. "Um, crackers, Pedialyte, I dunno. I thought it might help?"

Frank smiled and leaned up to hug Gerard hard. "Thank you," he whispered, and he didn't miss Gerard's hand sliding feather-soft over his back. "Come on."

Gerard followed Frank up the stairs and into the dim bedroom. Xavier's smile lit the whole room up when he saw them. "Gerard!" he yelled, holding his arms out. If he had really been up to snuff, he would have been running in for his hug. Gerard smiled and went to hug Xavier tight, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You came over!"

"I did. I heard you weren't feeling well." Gerard realized just how much he'd missed Xavier now that the kid was holding onto him, pale and still. He kissed the top of Xavier's head and wished he could make it better.

"Open up," Frank said. He was beside them with the little plastic spoon that had come taped to the bottle. The syrup smelled like fake cherries and something sharper and more sinister, which meant that it was medicine. X made a face, but then obediently opened his mouth. Gerard had a feeling that X was just as anxious to feel better.

Frank got X tucked back in and, when X asked Gerard to read him a story, he couldn't say no. Frank grabbed a quick shower while Gerard read "Frog in Love." "Goodnight, Xavier," he whispered when he was done, and bent to kiss X's forehead again. Xavier slung his arm over his bear and snuggled under the covers.

Gerard had gone, then, to give Frank a little privacy to say goodnight to his son. "Daddy?" Xavier said, half-awake.

"Yeah?" Frank turned off the lamp.

"I'm glad Gerard's back. He's cool, and you guys have fun."

Frank leaned against the dresser, crossing his arms. "Yeah? Would you still be okay if Gerard and I went out on our own sometimes? Went on dates?"

The red skull nightlight was enough to see X nod and turn over. "That'd be cool." Frank leaned down and kissed Xavier's cheek.

"Sleep tight, kid, okay?" Xavier nodded and then scooted further under his blanket. Frank shut the door and went downstairs.

 

 

Gerard had made himself a deal in the car on the way over. He was going to be totally cool about this, totally normal. He missed the fuck out of Frank, and if they were going to be friends, then Gerard was going to be the best friend ever. When Frank came downstairs, Gerard was halfway through emptying the dishwasher. "I'd tell you that you're a guest and you don't have to do the dishes, but it's you or me." Gerard laughed as he put away a pair of coffee mugs. His laugh was really sweet and earnest, Frank thought. Like he was a good guy. "Hey, stop that and come sit down with me, okay?" Gerard looked up at him, a little nervous maybe? Frank didn't like the thought that he made Gerard nervous. But when he headed for the windowseat, Gerard followed. "I wanted to say thank you," Frank said. "You didn't have to rush out in the middle of the night for us, but you did."

Gerard looked down and blushed. His little smile showed off all of his teeth. His hair was still all messy from lying on the couch all evening, watching movies, and Frank couldn't really identify the way he felt when he looked at Gerard. It was like something soft and warm opened up inside of him, and inside of that was something hot and electric. "I wanted to. You're my friend."

"Yeah," Frank said, shifting. His brain chose now to helpfully remind him that he hadn't hit on anyone in twelve years. "About that." Gerard looked up, genuinely confused, and Frank had the urge to kiss him. That helped. "Remember how I said I was gonna think about it? About going out with you?" Gerard nodded, and he shifted back a little. Frank realized that he was waiting to get rejected, and smiled. "I think it would be nice."

Gerard's head snapped up. "What?" No one ever means it when they say that they're going to 'think about it'. Seriously.

Frank laughed and he was just so fucking gorgeous. "We should date. I like you, you know? You're funny and you're smart and you're probably pretty good in bed, what with all those groupies." Gerard gave Frank the finger, and that made Frank laugh harder, just lean back against the wall and laugh. He hadn't felt that good in a long time.

"Just for that, I'm not showing you my bed expertise." Gerard was still smiling, his knee against Frankie's, and Frank couldn't stop laughing.

"Yeah?" Gerard nodded seriously. Frank, because he wanted to, and for no other reason in the whole world, for once, put his hand on Gerard's thigh, leaned forward, and kissed him.

It was really awesome. Gerard sounded 12 inside his own head. But, omg, awesome. Frank's mouth was soft and cool and he made these little noises in the voice that Gerard had been hearing in his dreams for months. Gerard responded with a whimper and a flail, and he could feel the smile against his mouth as Frank grabbed his wrists and guided his arms back down. When Gerard didn't seem likely to run away, Frank moved a hand to cup Gerard's cheek, and he sank indulgently into the touch. "Please," he whispered as soon as Frank moved away. He didn't know what he was asking for, but it sounded kind of pathetic.

"Yeah, always," Frank said. He could feel his heart racing. Gerard was perfect. He was like a present to be opened slowly. And when he bit his lower lip, Frank's cock jumped to life.

"Do you want to come upstairs with me?" Frank asked, and Gerard's nod was fast and desperate. Frank smiled and took Gerard's hand in his own. Gerard stumbled on the stairs and giggled. When Frank looked back, he started giggling too. It was exhilarating, exciting, the craziest, smartest thing he'd done in years.

Gerard shut the door as quietly as he could behind them. When he turned, Frank was pulling his shirt over his head and he was just as gorgeous as that day on the beach. He was still staring when Frank turned around. "Hey," Frank said, his voice soft. He cups Gerard's cheek and leans in for a sweet, gentle kiss. A high, excited squeak bubbled out of Gerard's throat, and Frank laughed. "Can I get you naked?" Frank asked, biting his lip after. Gerard nodded dumbly. Frank's hands went to the hem of Gerard's shirt and lifted it over his head. Gerard couldn't help kissing Frank as they fumbled each others' jeans off. "Haven't done this in a long time," Frank moaned as they fell on the bed.

Gerard's long fingers wrapped around Frank's cock and Frank squirmed beneath him. Gerard grinned. He really didn't think he'd be the more experienced one, the aggressor. "Your poor, neglected cock," he murmured as he slid down. He took his time kissing his way down Frank's chest, licking at the ink, tracing ribs with his tongue. Frank could feel the blood rushing through his body. He didn't think it would be like this, that Gerard would manage to make him feel loved in the middle of all of this. He slid his hand through Gerard's hair, leaving his hand there, and Gerard purred at the weight of it, stopping for a moment to enjoy, to calm down. It was better than he thought it would be and he didn't want to miss it.

"G?" Frank asked, and Gerard kissed below his navel, then settled between Frank's legs. Frank drew in a shaky gasp as he watched Gerard's lips close over the head of his cock. Frank laid back down and trembled from the need to thrust up, take more of that wet warmth.

Gerard pressed his tongue to the underside and sucked, following with his hand. He wanted this to be so good for Frankie. When he rolled Frank's balls in his hand and Frank muffled a cry, Gerard smiled to himself and started working harder. Frank's cock felt perfect in Gerard's mouth, heavy and soft and Gerard couldn't help himself, sucking harder and speeding up, moving his fist in rhythm with the suction. He wanted Frank to come; he _needed_ Frank to come, to come in his mouth and prove that Gerard can make him feel good like this. Gerard pulled off and keeps stroking with his hand, licking with his tongue. "Come on, Frankie," he murmured, never letting up. Frank jerked hard, his hips lifting into Gerard's hand, and he couldn't stop the whimpers and moans, lost in the sensation. Gerard stroked harder. "Open your eyes," he said, soft, and Frank looked up. Gerard was there, eager and gorgeous and as Gerard tipped his head down, tongue rasping across the head of Frank's cock, Frank came.

Frank made the most gorgeous noises that Gerard had heard in a decade. He sucked Frank through it, keeping his suction soft and swallowing. Frank was still half hard when he grabbed Gerard by the arms and hauled him up the bed. Gerard was giggling when Frank, smirking, kissed him. "That was good," Frank said, his voice rough and low like he was the one who was just sucking cock. "You're perfect," Frank said, running his fingers through Gerard's hair again and nuzzling at his cheek. Frank was breathing into the warm, damp air beneath Gerard's head on the pillow and Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank, never wanting to leave. "Thank you," Frank whispered, and he wrapped his hand around Gerard's cock. Gerard groaned, straining to be quiet. Frank smiled at the way Gerard's cock leapt in his hand and ran his thumb over the top, spreading the slickness around until Gerard could thrust gently into Frank's fist. "You're gorgeous," Frank murmured. "And I'm so lucky." He sucked Gerard's lower lip into his mouth for a moment, then tried to pull away, to return the favor.

Gerard shook his head hard. "Like this," he gasped out. He wanted to kiss Frank while he came. He thought about that a lot, about Frank swallowing his moans. Frank smiled and leaned in again, licking into Gerard's mouth, chasing his own taste. Gerard was in love with Frank's kisses. Frank put everything into it, trying hard to impress. His tongue twisted around Gerard's and his free hand laid between Gerard's shoulderblades, keeping him close. Gerard thrust mindlessly into Frank's hand, needing the friction, the tightness.

Gerard whimpered, high and whiny, and Frank smiled. "Yeah, baby," Frank murmured. "I can't wait to see you come. You've been starring in my fantasies for months, and I bet it will be better than I imagined. Can't wait to hear you, see what you look like." Gerard couldn't hold on much longer. He lifted a leg over Frank's hip, then curled his hands into fists and clenched his teeth as he felt the pleasure build.

Frank loved this, being so close in the near-dark. Gerard was focused and determined and his hips stuttered as he opened his eyes and started to come. Frank took over, stroking hard and fast, pulling out every last spasm he could. He didn't stop until Gerard was weak and shaking, repeating his name over and over. "Frankie, Frankie." Frank let go and wrapped his arms around Gerard, pulling him close. Gerard finally exhaled and closed his eyes.

"We have to do that again," Frank said, and Gerard laughs then, loud and long. Frank just grinned and kissed Gerard's cheek. "Maybe you'll even let me blow you next time."

Gerard smirked at him. "Maybe you'll fuck me." Frank surged forward with a soft curse and kissed Gerard again, hard enough to push him to his back. Gerard smiled and they kissed, getting slower and lazier, until Frank was curled up against Gerard and they were just tugging at each other's mouths.

"Stay the night?" Frank asked, and Gerard nods. He worried that this was a huge mistake, because what if Xavier finds out, but he couldn't refuse Frank if he tried. Frank looped his arms around Gerard and snuggled down into his pillow. Gerard stayed awake a little bit longer, feeling Frank's breath even out, and a little longer after that, just being glad.

 

 

In the morning, Gerard kissed Frank for a few minutes before he got up to make himself presentable. When Frank came down the stairs with Xavier, who was feeling better and "Sooooo hungry," Gerard was making coffee. "Gerard!" X yelled, back to his old self, but Frank kept hold of him and lifted him into his chair. His cereal was already on the table. "Did you sleep over?" he asked, picking out only the Cheerios that looks the crunchiest with his spoon.

Gerard looked at Frank, scared, and Frank just shrugged. "Yeah," Frank said. "He did."

X bounced in his chair, doing a little dance. "That's awesome. Sleepovers are the best!"


End file.
